


AV男李東海(日巡VCR/車)上

by SugarRabbit



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRabbit/pseuds/SugarRabbit





	AV男李東海(日巡VCR/車)上

[最近咖啡店的生意好像不太好的样子啊...你看，他们来了点一杯咖啡从早坐到晚，都快要入不敷支了。] 

今天的店里十分清閒，就算只有李东海一个员工也忙得过来，所以一得了空就趴在金厉旭的收银台前撩他聊天。

[对啊，扣除了铺租、水电和成本，基本上每个月都在倒贴。]金厉旭拆着手上包装得很好的盒子，有一句没一句地答李东海。

李东海显然被他手上的盒子吸引了注意力，像个好奇的小孩那样靠过去看，[这是甚么东西？]

金厉旭看了他一眼，表情一言难尽，[我在网上买的，说是一个能增加人物属性和魅力的东西，所以就买回来试试了。]

[人格魅力？]李东海更好奇了，一副跃跃欲试的样子。

[其实这东西就是为你准备的，你想想看那些女仆咖啡厅的员工们每个都有不同的卖萌属性，可以吸引那么多宅男，如果我们的咖啡厅也用这样套路，那肯定也能吸引更多女顾客啊！]金厉旭拿出了盒子里的东西，是一包类似冲剂类的物品。

[但是这个安全吗？]李东海听到后有些犹豫，能为店里招来生意那当然好，但是怎么听着那么不靠谱？

金厉旭理所当然地回应道，[当然安全，我看了下面的评论全都是好评而且没副作用，每次喝下一包为期一周，要是这个月赚钱了我就加你工资。]

加工资！

这三个字直戳李东海的弱点，于是想都没想就答应了，在这物价通涨的社会，为五斗米折腰甚么的有甚么所谓？

他拿来一个杯子，把那包绿油油的粉末倒进温水里一喝而尽，嗯......像抹茶一样的味道。

见他把整包喝光，金厉旭才满意地笑了，[听说起效时间是一天之后，没那么快的，等收铺之后我们去拍一张海报吧。]

[还要拍海报？]李东海大惊，瞬间瞪成了兔子眼。

[对啊，人家女仆咖啡店不也是会帮员工拍照挂在门口吗？你的脸那么好看，身材也不错，不能浪费资源。]金厉旭“友善”地拍了拍他的肩膀，露出了有些腹黑的笑容，[会付你版权费的。]

李东海抽抽嘴角，为了生活质量，忍了。

当天下班之后，金厉旭带着东海去了老区的一条偏僻小巷，令李东海十分不安。

首先，这个地方是首尔一个可以说是十分乱的地方，他平时都不会来这边的，而且他也从没来过；其次，这小巷又暗又旧，不时有老鼠擦过脚边，还有一股奇怪的霉味，感觉不是甚么好地方。

[我现在带你去见一个认识的哥哥，他很喜欢摄影，你不用太害怕，他人很好的。]金厉旭带着李东海走到一个布满了喷漆涂鸦的位置，敲了敲边上的一扇木门。

一听说是哥哥，李东海马上就听话了，站好在门前。

[来了来了，是厉旭吗？]里面传来哒哒哒的脚步声。

小木门打开，一个又高又壮的男人打开了门。

[神童哥，我带东海来拍照了。]厉旭把李东海往前带了带。

李东海抬头一看，是个胖胖的男人，笑得很和善的样子。

[他就是东海？这孩子也长得太好看了。]神童把李东海打量一番，满意地点点头说道，[这次应该能拍出很好的作品。]

李东海懵懵懂懂地跟着两个人进去，走过一条长长的楼梯才到神童那个工作室，里面明亮得跟外面像是两个世界似的，设备也非常齐全，甚么型号的照相机都有，还有不同长短的镜头。

[别乱踫，你的手摸任何电器都会坏掉的。]看到李东海想去摸人家的东西，金厉旭马上把他抓住警告。

[哦，好吧，不踫就不踫。]李东海委屈巴巴的看着他觉得还不错的那台照相机，明明每次坏掉都不关他的事，就是巧合而已。

就在这时，神童抄起了一台看起来很高级的相机，打开另一间房间的门，[来这边吧，小旭你要的风格是黑暗风吧？]

[对啊，我想把东海拍出跟我们咖啡厅相反的风格，这样对客人来说才有新鲜感。]

金厉旭拉着李东海进去那个房间，一探头，立刻把李东海吓得想逃跑出去。

这果然不是甚么好地方！！！

那是一个阴暗色大房间，墙身都是黑色的，中间放着一张床，暗红的床铺上放着手扣眼罩和颈圈等等一堆可怕的东西。

[店...店长...请问我要拍甚么...？]李东海僵硬地向身旁的人问道。

[SM风格的照片啊。]金厉旭理所当然地说道，语气中似乎带着一丝兴奋和愉♂悦。

[我喝下去的人设是甚么？？？]李东海想哭，怎么就忘记自家萌萌的店长是个切开黑呢，把自己完全给坑了。

[是卖家随机给的，我也不知道，先来换衣服吧。]金厉旭把神童早就准备好的衣物塞给李东海后催促道。

起初李东海还是想反抗的，但最后在店长和神童的威迫利诱下，穿上那件衣服。

雪纺透白的衬衫，和一条能勾勒出大腿形状的紧修身黑色长裤，上面还有不少破洞。

[真的要穿这样拍吗？]李东海欲哭无泪地看着自己穿的装束，这衣服都透得能露点了。

[不止，厉旭啊，把那边的颈圈也帮东海戴上吧。]神童指了指床边的一堆物件示意道，[还有手扣也是。]

[！！！]李东海被金厉旭一拉，整个人就背了过去，连挣扎都来不及，双手已经被手扣锁在背后。

[乖，不痛的啊，我们东海最棒了。]金厉旭露出一脸不知道是学了谁的腐笑，趁着李东海没手反抗，赶紧把一个连着铁链的黑色皮质颈圈套上他的脖子。

[店长...请你做个人吧...T T]李东海的衣领和裤头的钮扣都被打开，露出了令人产生无限想像空间的锁骨和内裤。

[我怎么就不是人了？这划面啊，得迷死多少腐女。]

金厉旭把他的头发揉乱了一把，然后满意地在床边看着李东海。人跪坐在床上，双手被锁在后方，衬衫勾勒乳尖的轮廓，圈在修长颈项上的颈圈更是神来之笔，配上李东海那清纯的脸，简直令人想虐待他的慾望节节上升。

[好，我开始拍了，东海你的表情能色气一点吗？]神童坐在带着脚架的照相机后，已经高兴地准备开拍了。

李东海这么多年来连女生的手都没牵过，怎么可能会懂这种东西，加上是被骗着拍这种照片的，他更是一脸茫然不知道该怎么做。

金厉旭在划外捡起锁链一拉，李东海被他突如奇来的抽拉吓一跳，脸上有几分惊恐的表情。

而神童则在这刻按下了快门，把李东海那有点迷糊却惊慌失措的模样拍了下来，效果奇佳。

[呀！]拍完那一刻李东海就炸毛了，发出小火龙吼叫，[金厉旭我差点被你扯断脖子了！]

[上次你不是玩我的手指弄得我差点骨折吗？当扯平了。]金。记仇。小萌跑到床边，把李东海按在床上，解开手扣，直接把他的双手扣在床头。

李东海没话说了，确实上一次不小心把金厉旭弄得要打石膏，人家都没向他要医药费。

[而且尺度不算大，又没让你露不该露的地方，男人露个胸怎么了？你看人家Super Junior的演唱会，哥哥们都不玩衣服到处跑呢。]金厉旭把李东海摆成躺在床上，双腿微张，一种令人很想正面上的姿势。

李东海更没话好讲了，明明觉得这样不对，但是又不知道该怎么表达。

[表情弄一下。]神童打个响指再次指挥。

金厉旭这次可把李东海折腾惨了，知道他最怕痒就一个劲儿地挠他痒痒，弄得他差点笑死在床上，眼泪甚么的全都逼出来了，加上气喘吁吁的模样，就像是被人刚刚上完一样。

[拍完了，很棒！]这次只是个海报，所以神童拍了不多，但是因为有金厉旭的帮忙，每张都拍得极度传神。

一听拍完李东海马上挣脱了那些诡异的道具，直奔神童那边看照片效果。

把照片调好色调之后，那种暗黑色气的风格把三个人都震惊了，没想到打打闹闹弄出来的照片居然那么有感觉。

李东海的内心一言难尽，看着另外两个人激动的样子，终于纳闷地憋出一句，[我这跟拍A片有甚么分别？]

金厉旭看他一眼，冷淡道，[当然有分别，人家真枪实弹的才是A片，你顶多就拍了个封面而已。]

......好吧，你蠃了！  
\-----------------------------------------------

第二天一大早，李东海还没有感觉到身体有甚么不对的地方，可能是要24小时才生效，昨天是中午吃的，那应该还没开始。

他到达咖啡厅门口的时候，整个人都不好了。

一大张昨天拍的SM照贴在玻璃门上，海报还写着：Oppa等着你来喔～

还好是早上所以看到的人不多，咖啡厅还没开门，所以只有几个人围在那里看。李东海羞得脸都快冒烟了，金厉旭弄得像是那种牛郎夜店似的，他以后还怎么见人？？？

[店长我后悔了能不能把那个海报撤下来？]李东海哭丧着脸大力摇晃着金厉旭，他不想被人真的以为从事某种特殊行业。

[别晃我了。]金厉旭把他拍到一边，拿出备份的海报拍给李东海看，[你看，神童哥帮你P成吸血鬼了，现在接近万圣节，人家多半以为你服饰扮演而已，谁管你啊。]

[嗯？]李东海马上停止了哭腔，捡起海报一看，自己的牙被P尖了，嘴角还有血渍，配合上万圣节这个主题果然一点都不突兀了，人家一看顶多是个性感的吸血鬼而已。

[对喔...感觉好像不错。]李东海看了一圈店内，金厉旭原来已经把咖啡厅挂上了可爱的万圣节装饰，感觉还不错的样子。

说服了李东海之后，咖啡厅终于开始一天的营业。

把那个海报贴出去之后果然吸引了不少少女进来，排队排成了一条长龙，多半都是被李东海的美貌勾进来的，买咖啡的时候一直用心心眼盯着他看。

这个早上忙碌程度是平时N倍，虽然很累，但是李东海对于终于有客人来这件事感到很高兴，毕竟赚多了就等于涨工资，为了钱他还是很乐意为客人服务的。

到了接近中午的时段，实在是过分忙碌，金厉旭叫了几个哥哥来店里帮忙，比如金希澈曹圭贤还有金钟云等几个人，好让站了一早上的李东海休息会儿。

[行了你去坐一会吧，我和哥哥们看着就行。]

金厉旭挥挥手把李东海从收银台赶下去，本来少女们见人要走了有些微言，但是看到要顶替李东海位置的金希澈后就没声音了，一整间店都是美男啊美男！

可李东海刚出了收银台范围，他就感觉身体开始不对劲，总感觉有点热，想脱衣服了。

[东海Oppa啊，我们能跟你拍张照吗？]几个娇滴滴的女生围了过来，缠着李东海想要合照。

虽然身体好像怪怪的，李东海还是随着男人绅士的本能，答应跟女孩子们拍照。

[店长啊，能帮忙拍张照吗？]李东海向水吧那边唯一有空的金厉旭喊道。

[行，这就来。]

金厉旭在围裙上擦走手上的水，小跑了过去，他接过女生的手机，等他们摆好姿势就拍。

[1、2...等等。]金厉旭透过镜头，看到李东海一脸色气地吮着自己的手指头。

大概是药效发作了，想不到效果这么激烈。

李东海做完那个动作之后也感觉十分尴尬，他不知道为甚么会这样子，好像是身体没有经他同意就动了一样。

[来集中点再拍一次喔。]金厉旭再次举起了手机，[1、2......]

李东海突然贴着身后的墙，做出一个被人啪啪啪到高潮的表情。

[哎...再来一次！]金厉旭也尴尬了，赶紧挥挥手让李东海正经点拍一次。

李东海这次完全没有感觉，一点都不觉得羞耻，内心嘶吼着还想干更多的事情，还有隐约的兴奋。

趁着金厉旭第三次举起手机的时候，他竟然开始解开上衣的扣子了。

[你在干甚么？]

金厉旭看着李东海扯开衣领想要把胸露给妹子看的时候赶紧上前阻止，那妹子看见这个小哥哥的变态行为，吓的跑走了。

[东海啊，你到底怎么了？]金厉旭摇了摇李东海让他清醒过来。

李东海好像瞬间被浇了一盘冷水，手忙脚乱地把钮扣扣回来，着急道，[我也不知道是怎么了，刚刚做那些动作的时候我好像不受控制似的，但是莫名感觉很爽，像是我但又不是我，很奇怪啊......]

金厉旭当然知道是怎么回事了，但是这个药效到底是激发了哪一种属性呢？

TBC


End file.
